fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TobiPie
Welcome Hi, welcome to the TobiPie! Thanks for your edit to the Republic of Bosco (TobiPie) page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help check of this thread run by one of our admins. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! AtlantisUchiha (talk) 18:03, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Property template & Ilya Aysberg I'll start with Ilya first, best to switch Cryostasis to Ice Magic, only magic or curses are along unless it's a obvious ability (for example, Wakaba Mine transformed into a smoke-based entity, and thus gained a ability of that transformation to not allow physical objects like a sword pierce him). So do the changes to keep to the policy. This will extend to anything elose as an "ability" would be a extension of a magic (like element consumption being a ability granted to Slayer Magics). However Cyrostasis could be a magic once you removed ability to "magic". I already read the power and it's intriguing, but it will only be accepted as an magic, not a ability. Now when you make a article, please use the template and refer to the link provided to get a idea on how to use it. : Considering you were active like less then 2 minutes ago, if Cyrostasis is not removed or changed to the fact it be a magic, the article Ilya Aysberg will be deleted without hesitation. Deletion & Formatting I deleted Ilya Aysberg in accordance to it violated policy, which I warned you about so you can not complain when you were warned. Now please also properly format your articles also, add in the template, it is not hard. Policy Violation Before we actually discuss the primary topic, due to how you seem to format, and have yet to heed my template suggesstion, you're new correct? If so please go to our Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki:Rules to understand the policies and guildelines we adhear and accepted. Now lets dive right into the topic, I did in fact informed you why, it was due to Cyrostasis, which is stated to be an "ability" in the article which is something that's not allowed here. Fairy Tail is entirely about magic and related concepts, and so abilities should be treated as magic, not a genetic ability like Kekkei Genkai from . I do have a similar concept of genetically-heriated magic which is antimagic, but it's a magic, not a ability. I warned you if you do not changed Cyrostasis to something else, or reflect it as a magic, it'll be deleted. Seeing this, you haven't read out policies so I urge you do as I linked above so you wont have any future confusions. But the overall idea of Cyrostasis is interesting, it's that it's stated to be an ability which is a violation. I am now kinda repeating myself and so I will end it here, unless you have futher questions or inquires? I forgot to mention to also sign your messages and post with (~~~~) also please. Any more inquires and questions, you can come to me, with magic you can go to or me if his not responsing in say, over one hour. I'm mostly pretty active here so yeah. Formatting You will see me editing your work, I am simply reformatting. NOTHING is being deleted nor a word, or anything, just reformatting to meet the standards.